Under A New Sun (Story Given To Me By Thranduil-Is-Fabulous)
by IAmTheFoxWalkingInStarlight
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki are now married, with new jobs and two children. Ugh i suck at summaries inside is better, I promise! rated T to be safe. (I only take credit for the writing of the chapters from chapter four, not the anime nor the idea of this fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1

This story is one continued by me from my friend Thranduil-Is-Fabulous, so I take no credit for this idea, only for chapter 4 and beyond. These have already been posted but I am reposting them under my name.

* * *

"Morning, Tamaki. I see you're off to work early?" asked Haruhi, a smirk creeping its way onto her face.

"Yeah. I still don't know how father put up with this, but then I get to see the newest host club since you and the twins graduated," snorted Tamaki. Haruhi cocked her head to one side, not understanding how that was funny. A short brown haired girl walked into the kitchen, rubbing her violet eyes.

"Mummy? Daddy? Which maid is dropping me off today?" asked the girl, her eyes, so much like her father's, flashing in the tiny bit of sunlight that was sneaking through the curtains. Haruhi giggled and looked at Tamaki.

"Morning Akemi! I think that Masako is dropping you off, and I am picking you up this afternoon. I'm going to be a bit late so wait in your father's office until I get there, and keep your phone on you," replied Haruhi. Akemi smiled and turned to collect her breakfast from the maids, and then sitting down to devour it before hopping into the waiting limo.

"See you mum! Bye dad!" she called before winding the window up and driving off. Tamaki grinned and turned once again to his wife.

"I'd better get a move on. Tatsuya is coming with me today, seeing as he is one of the new host club members this year." As he spoke, an average sized boy with blond hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother came from his room.

"Hey dad, mum, can Akihiko come over this afternoon for a study session? I need help on my French and he needs help on his Geography." At his parent's consent, Tatsuya whipped upstairs to get changed, and by the time he was ready Tamaki was in the car and waiting. Soon they drove off, and so Haruhi was ready to go to her interview with the law firm to officially become a lawyer. She changed into a crisp white shirt and long black pants, topping it off with a quick spray of perfume. She jumped in the car and drove uptown and soon pulled up in front of the large brick building. This was the day she had been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi took a deep breath and entered the building. The newly polished desk tops smelt like burning incense, and the hard wooden floor took on a burnt umber gleam. The receptionist looked up and smiled brightly, making Haruhi feel immediately welcomed.

"Hello, you must be Haruhi Fujioka. I'm Katsu Takahashi, and I will be your colleague on your first case when you are accepted. Come right this way." Haruhi was surprised by Katsu's quite bubbly and outgoing personality, and followed him through the large, spacious, air conditioned offices to the end of a long, carpeted, brightly lit hallway to a door marked 'Natsumi Kikuchi'. Katsu grinned again and opened the door, and Haruhi walked into a beautiful office, with pale beige carpets, a black desk and white cabinetry, and a tall woman with long red hair and pale skin turned to her.

"Haruhi, please take a seat." Haruhi did so as she continued. "My name is Natsumi Kikuchi, but please refer to me as Natsumi, if you may. I am the owner and manager of this firm, and I don't tolerate lies, excuses or nonsense whatsoever. Now, may you please close the door, and we shall get our interview underway."

Half an hour later, Haruhi walked back out of Natsumi's office, and back into the everlasting maze of hallways. Apparently she was to expect a reply in two to three days, no longer. Eventually Haruhi made her way back to the car and hopped in, to hear her phone vibrating rapidly, and picked it up.

"Hello this is Haruhi speaking?" she chirped brightly.

"Hey, it's me, Akemi. I'm afraid that Tatsuya and Akihiko have fallen off their bikes and injured themselves. The teachers took them to the Tokyo Hospital straight away." Haruhi was once again amazed by her daughter's formal and calm headed approach, no matter the hazard nor the fact that she was only in her first year of middle school.

"Thanks so much for ringing me, Akemi. I'll pick you up now and we'll go and pay them a visit.

They reached the hospital and were immediately ushered to room 73, where Tatsuya was lying down, bleeding heavily from a long gash that ran from his ankle to his knee, and Akihiko was groaning in pain with an awkwardly twisted wrist. Tatsuya blinked open his eyes and tried to sit up, only to give up and lie back down, feeling light headed. "Mum, Akemi, I'm so happy that you are here. We were going to ride our bikes home and then that stupid Kichiro Sato from class 2C knocked us over with his new motorbike that he's bragging about." Haruhi stroked the 17 year old's head with her hand, careful not to let her ring scratch the already purple skin.

"Tatsu, my dear brother," whispered Akemi. "Stay silent, for it will help in your healing." Eventually Tastuya's breathing slowed until he fell asleep, and soon Akihiko fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi and Akemi started to head outside when one of the doctors came down the pale granite coloured hall, strangely familiar to Haruhi. And then it clicked, she'd know those glasses and black hair anywhere! Kyoya gave his trademark smirk and stopped beside Haruhi.

"Hello, I haven't seen you in ages! Unfortunate circumstances for me to meet your son, though, being a doctor, it is to be expected, after all." Haruhi laughed at how human Kyoya seemed, now doing what he loves.

"Good to see you again as well, Kyoya, and I agree that you should have met with my son on better conditions. And by the way, this is Akemi, my daughter. She is in first year of middle school, and Tatsuya is in second year of high school. Have you, by any chance, heard of Kichiro Sato of class 2B? He is the one that caused this mess."

"Of course. He is known for being a troublemaker, after all. And I believe that Mori and Hani have scared him half to death," Kyoya chuckled. "Well, I'll be seeing you," and with that, he walked off down the hall. Suddenly Akemi piped up beside her.

"Mum, who was that? Was that that Ohtori guy that dad was talking about?" Haruhi laughed.

"Yes, it was Akemi. His name is Kyoya and he was in the year above me at school. He was in your father's class, and managed all the finances in the host club. And boy did he put on a party for graduation!" Akemi cocked her head ever so slightly and poked her mum.

"Wha?"

"Mum, instead of a bedtime story can you tell me the story of the graduation party tonight? I like that one."

"Sure, Akemi. Let's get home first though, shall we?"

A few hours later Akemi was in bed, waiting for Haruhi to come and tell her the story. As if on cue, she stepped into the room and took a seat by the bed.

"You ready? Well okay then, it goes like this. It was a week before graduation, and the only original host club members left were me, Hikaru and Kaoru, yet Kyoya and your father decided to help out for the day. Kyoya had decided to throw a disco theme, as many of our clients had requested…" Shortly after, Akemi was asleep and Haruhi finished her story and smiled at the sleeping figure of her daughter, before her phone started ringing in the bedroom. She ran to answer it, to discover that it was Kyoya, saying that Tatsuya was free to come home in a few days, but Akihiko would have to stay a while due to an infection in his broken wrist. As Haruhi drove to pick her son up the next day, she thought to herself; _'What if Akihiko and Tatsuya don't ever fully recover?'_


End file.
